ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 534 (20th March 1990)
Plot Nick heads to Abercorn B&B and checks in with Mo. Cindy fears her and Ian will lose the flat as they still have not raised the money for it. Ian remains optimistic. Phil annoys the stallholders around Turpin Way when he drives his car through the commotion of customers. A van driver hits Phil's car, causing them to argue. One of the stallholders, April, expresses her irritation at Phil driving his car through the Turpin Way. She and her husband, Greg, threaten to take action against Phil and Grant if they do not respect the market. Mo sings the new guest's praises at the launderette, oblivious that it is Dot's son. The van driver who hit into Phil's car arrives at The Vic to repossess Sharon's washing machine after she fails to make repayments on her credit card. Simon tries to keep himself in Cindy and Steven's lives. Arthur thinks he and Pauline could get up to £3000 if they sell her half of the stall to Pete. Frank meets Nick for the first time; Pat warns him about Nick's criminal past. Grant and Phil catch the van driver taking Sharon's washing machine away. They reclaim the washing machine from the van to get back at the driver for damaging Phil's car and return it to Sharon. Janine runs away from her friend's house after an argument. Pat lets Janine make a shepherd's pie with her to cheer her up. Kathy is unnerved after seeing Nick back on the Square. She talks to Arthur and Pete about how she does not like his presence. Dot is shocked when Nick sneaks up on her as she returns home. Nick tells Dot that he has turned to God and is a changed man. Dot does not believe Nick and kicks him out. Nick promises Dot he will not give up on her. Arthur and Pete warn Nick not to cause any trouble. Janine gets angry when Frank and Pat joke about the shepherd's pie. Frank smacks Janine's hand. Dot gets emotional in her bedroom after kicking Nick out. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Michelle - Susan Tully *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Mo - Edna Dore *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Van Driver - Tony Stephens *April - Helen Pearson *Greg - Charlie Hawkins *Jackie - Richard Beale Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen, front room and Diane's bedroom *25 Albert Square - Living room and Dot's bedroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: £10,000 richer, Dot is in for a less welcome surprise in the form of Nick Cotton. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,080,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes